RAInet
In-universe, RAInet refers to an online collaborative writing project that doesn't exist. The RAI is pronounced "rye" and stands for Randomization Ad Infinitum (although more accurately it would mean Really Assholeish Idiots). We put so much effort into figuring out the history of the site itself that nobody can decide what the project is actually about. First u die and then u die and then 80 History Members Hey you can read this instead of the history since it tells pretty much everything important The Founding Four * The Godhead, Wedge-Female, 25 at the time of leaving the site. the original creator of RAInet. Came up with the concept behind it when she was 9 (2011). Founded the original Tumblr blog at thirteen (2015) and decided to move to the main RAInet site at fifteen (2017). Wrote most of the basic lore and information about the main goals of the factions and groups in the universe. Left the site in 2027 and refused to be associated with it any longer. Became the mayor of a small suburb in Minnesota twenty years later. * Brain Cube-Male, unknown age (mid-20s). Created the main site and does a lot of technical stuff. Organized the first mass purge. The only one of the Founding Four who was still a member at the end of the site's history. Argued against the TV adaptation. Won. * Glowworm-Unknown gender, 24 when they were banned. Cousin of Wedge. Decision was made among the Founding Four and other high-ranking members to ban them in 2026 when they began abusing power by banning other people for "problematic" behavior (which would make sense if this didn't mean 99% offsite stuff). Ironically, they didn't know about Saltfish's alt-right involvement until three months after their ban. Apparently a radfem now. * Wickerleech-Cynical but loyal. Insufferable Assholes * flandrefan7 * Inkkit * Hackerman-Male, 14 when banned. Writes frequently, most stories are in the same structure. Spends a lot of time describing things but not a lot on characterization. Contains unneeded religious symbolism. Critiques harshly despite being average at best himself, seems to hate new members. Wrote one good work that people only liked for having weird formatting. Eventually banned when they found out about his age. * Saltfish-Male, 22 when he was banned. Wrote almost eighty well-received short-but-sweet stories before they were found to be a neo-Nazi. How do you avoid being caught for so long? * Kalamuri-STRICTER EVERYTHING1111111 * Seabreak-Male, 20 as of leaving the site. Not that bad of an asshole but manages to turn everything political. Also talks about anime a lot. Other Members * The Money Man Lives-Transgender male, 19 when joining the site. See Ginger Chavez. * High Impact Viral Action-usually referred to as Syl. Female, 19. Suicidal. * Carlo Munroe-Male, 36 when joining the site, wrote a popular but rather generic young adult novel series. * TheOoerbelisk-Female, 16 at death. Death is somehow linked to the site. Investigation ongoing. * His Broken Heart-Male, of school age. Likes to be mysterious. This is not, like the rest of the site suggests, a "appeal to the mods and pretend to be deep" maneuver. His very existence, and unbearably long and sticklike ball-joint limbs, will turn the universe L O N G and make it collapse into a bean that looks not unlike the internet political spectrum Knewdon once made.Who? * Knewdon-Male, 21 when he joined the site. Foresaw the site going to shit but never contributed anything until 2031. * Hecktagon-Unknown gender, 24 upon leaving the site. Wrote a Lovecraftian saga, inspired others to do the same. Cool and good, but left the site to work on a novel halfway through the saga. Let turkeyman complete it. * turkeyman-Male, 23, a cool and good person. Co-creator of the danmaku game Project R.E.M. (music and art). Writes good stories but they are L O N G and often overly verbose although their themes are usually non-serious. Continued Hecktagon's saga, a controversial decision. * Hopeless-an incel of 80 years. Also a furry. * Mintsoap-Male, unknown age. Associated with DONGGONGMURI. Very critical of memes. Offsite People (and Bots?) * The Collector, Balalaika Featherstonehaugh-pronounced "fanshaw". Usually referred to as Laika. No personal information known. No contact information. Has never communicated with anyone else on this list. Since 2018 they drew over 3,000 pieces of RAInet fanart (has never drawn anything else), all in a stained glass style, before abruptly stopping in 2028. Has never made any text posts besides title (which is always the same title as the story it is based on or the name of the character). No improvement or worsening is noticeable. Is only active on the Laikabase, their own website. Although no new content is being created the Laikabase is one of the only halfway decent RAInet-related things left on the internet. Referring to them as a bot is a long-running joke on site. * Andy Goldberg-Male, 42, wanted to adapt RAInet into a TV series. * Heatherfall-Female, unknown age. Developed Project R.E.M. with turkeyman, no longer affiliated with the site. * His Broken Mind-Likely agender, of school age. W H A T. Undying love for His Broken Heart. Has many fanart plans. None are complete. please stop thinking so much * DONGGONGMURI-Male, 20, make cool memes and has probably read every single story on site but sucks at writing himself. Also cool and good. Will chat with you when lonely. * Egonator-Thinks 80% of RAInet doesn't deserve to exist, RAInet got old after the first few years and only the three original factions should be a thing. Everything else is redundant. Got downvoted into oblivion the one time they tried to write. Said it wasn't worth it. Deleted account afterwards. Thinks RAInet is now boring, why they still sit around and complain instead of just not searching for it is a mistake. * Some guy idk-Tried doxxing Laika, failed because Laika is a bot Laika. The Order of the OBELISK Category:Arcs Category:Arcs-In-Universe Category:Things That Really, Really Should Not Exist